Field
The present disclosure generally relates to communication and more particularly to user based customization of codes for text based communication with a group of users.
Description of the Related Art
Smart phones and social networks currently allow users to send, upload, link, create, and share messages with other users. Email and text message communication can be easily read off the screen display of a recipient. It is also common for certain communications where the messages are encrypted by encryption techniques known in the art. In another example, it is known for a user to create custom shortcuts or autocorrect key combinations to convert frequent typographical errors or frequently used terms or abbreviations to correct or desirable ones. It is also common to find automatic conversions of specific combination of punctuation marks to be converted to graphical symbols, such as a combination of “:” and “)” may be changed to a smiley face graphical symbol. Prior technologies typically save these custom settings in user profiles or user configuration settings. Sometimes these profiles or settings may be backed-up and may be restored if the user has to reinstall the application, app, or software on a different device.
However, on an application or app level, the current technology fails to efficiently enable the user to share his or her custom message content codes with a selected group of recipients. In other words, it is impossible to create a custom, random or arbitrary message content for conversion to a custom encoded message content based on a set of key-mapping assignments created by a user for a subset of all possible recipients. Moreover, current technologies fail to allow recipients in the specific group to easily update or modify the set of key-mapping.